


[Podfic] Shadows are calling (pulling me under)

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Worried Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: "I'm just... weary."“Of what?”“Life. Living.”





	[Podfic] Shadows are calling (pulling me under)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bohemian (Linguam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shadows are calling (pulling me under)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936956) by [Bohemian (Linguam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian). 



Length: 7.50 minutes

[mp3 download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zwws8z94iytg99t/Shadows_are_calling%252C_pulling_me_under_by_Bohemian.mp3/file)


End file.
